


Sweet Creature

by ZianourryFtLouisBum



Category: One Direction
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle Harry, Home, Kissing, Louis loves being manhandled, M/M, Stubborn Harry, Stubborn Louis, Sweet Creature, gentle louis, professing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZianourryFtLouisBum/pseuds/ZianourryFtLouisBum
Summary: Louis is Harry's love, his baby, his home, his Sweet Creature.





	Sweet Creature

"You don't get it." Harry said, walking around the counter in the middle of their kitchen.

"What do I not get, huh?!" Louis shouted, putting his hands on his hips, jutting his hip out to the side.

Harry just chuckled, and turned to leave the kitchen, but turned back on his heel facing the smaller boy.

"You're a stubborn one. I told you that yesterday and you blew up. It was over what T.V programme we were going to watch. You insisted on watching X-Factor for the third time this week and when I said no you blew up. Then I called you stubborn and you screamed at me. Remember that, Louis?" Harry said, eyeing the boy as if he was about to pounce on him like he was the prey and Louis was the innocent animal.

"Yes. Very clearly, actually. I remember you yelling at me when I simply suggested that we watch X-Factor, because I wanted to see the little six year old comedian. But you wanted to watch Drag Race. Remember that, Harold?" Louis sassed, backing away when his boyfriend, his much taller boyfriend, took a step forward.

"Oh I do, Louis William. I remember telling you, calmly, that we would not be watching that show. And I remember how you threw your tiny hands up in the air in protest, while I sat back and laughed. And I remember how mad that made you. And I remember when you turned around to turn the T.V on anyways, and I pinched your bum, which made you livid. You almost hit me. Almost. But I grabbed your tiny, your extremely delicate, fragile hand and pulled you to sit down on my lap. Then I said 'what's wrong, pet?' And you tried to fight me. Tried to. But I was much to strong for your weak limbs, and simply carried you upstairs into our bedroom. I tucked you under the bedsheets and told you to have a nap, remember? You absolutely hated that. I saw it on your face, but you didn't move. I'm going to ask you why, since you brought up last night. So will I. So why, Louis William, did you listen to me, even though you were mad at me?" Harry sweetly asked, a smirk playing upon his face.

"I did not listen! And I did hit you! I hit you so hard that your face turned red and then you had to wrestle me upstairs! And you tossed me on the bed, you didn't tuck me in, that's bullshit." Louis protested, but he got quieter.

Harry just smiled, knowing his boy was lying. He wanted to laugh at the image of Louis actually getting a slap on him, which never happened.

"Oh, you sweet, sweet creature. I don't know where you get those ideas from. And you avoided my question. Do you need me to repeat it? All you have to do is ask." Harry said, folding his hands in his lap, watching as Louis' face grew red and hot, the slightest bit embarrassed at last nights events.

"I stayed because you told me to..." Louis whispered, barely audible.

"Pardon me? Come closer." Harry said, pointing a finger towards the ground right in front of his feet.

Louis hesitated for a second, then followed orders.

"Tell me Louis, why did you put up such a fight, only to lay in bed when I had to physically put you there." Harry asked again, watching as the smaller boy fiddled with his fingers.

"Because.. because you said so. You told me to.." Louis said more clearly, looking to the floor.

Harry repeated his actions from the previous night and reached his ring covered hand out to lightly grasp the boy's hand in his own, gently pulling him onto his lap.

He ran a hand through the boy's hair, running it down his back, soothing his breathing.

"Shh. Calm down now, no need for yelling, I've got you." Harry said gently, continuing the gentle caresses, leaning the boy onto his shoulder. Louis went willingly.

"There's a good boy." Harry smiled, placing a gentle kiss onto the boy's head, then his cheek, and finally he brushed his lips against Louis', making the boy look up at him.

"We argue too much, about everything stupid." Louis whispered, nuzzling into the man's chest, feeling his muscular arms wrap around him tighter.

"I know. It's hard when we argue. We're both stubborn, I know." Harry reassured, letting the boy know he was at fault too. They both needed work.

"We're still young. I don't think we speak enough. We need to work on communication, baby. We aren't going to know how each other work, what each other need and want if we don't communicate, properly." Harry finalized, and they both knew he was right.

"Can we now then? It's so hard when we argue to actually talk properly. We can't. We're too mad." Louis said, and Harry agreed.

"Okay, let's talk then. Did you want to talk here?" Harry asked, looking down at the boy. Louis nodded, but pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. Harry helped him wrap it around both of their bodies.

"Can I ask you a big question?" Louis asked, looking up innocently at the man, who pursed his lips, then nodded slowly.

"Do you know we're you're going? Do you know where we're going? What's this all for? Do you want a relationship? With me even?" Louis asked, looking down at the blanket.

Harry gently lifted the boy's chin with his finger, the one with the ring of the rose on it. He looked at Louis for a long minute. He took in his small nose, the slight scruff on his face, his long eyelashes, his ocean blue eyes, he took in all of those bonuses.

"I love you, Louis. I want nothing else than a relationship with you. When I was sixteen, I fell in love with you, your heart. I fell in love with Louis Tomlinson. Not Louis Tomlinson's eyes, or his lips, or his cheekbones. But the way you thought, the way you acted, the way you could barely whisk an egg, and the way you would beam when holding a baby, and the way you absolutely hated being tickled. I fell in love with it all. From the way you treated your sisters as if they were each your little princesses, to the way you slide down the stairs on the railing every god damn time, always making my heart jump to my throat. Maniac." Harry finished, chuckling. They both had tears in their eyes, making Louis' an ocean blue and Harry's a forest green.

"I love you too, Harry. Honestly, it's hard to list off exactly what I love about you, because it's everything. But when I first met you, I loved your energy, and how you could read people's emotions. You would laugh with the wild and comfort the scared and shy. You would dance with the dancers and stand with the wall flowers. You fit in everywhere, you clicked with everyone. I was always so scared to talk to people at the X-Factor, except you. I knew I could tell you anything and I wouldn't be judged. I could just let the words flow from my lips so easily and you would be there, laughing if that's what helped me, or crying along side me, giving me your shoulder to cry on. I am so comfortable around you, even when I wasn't comfortable around anyone else, it was always you I would go to. You were, and always will be my home. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. You're where I feel most safe and loved." Louis said, tears streaming down both of their faces now.

"Oh baby." Harry sniffled, wiping away Louis' tears.

They cried for a little longer, professing their love, then watched a movie and slept for an hour or so. Harry was the first to wake up. Louis was half way on top of him, so he slowly moved the boy away, making sure his head was supported by a pillow and he was covered by the blanket, then he went into their bedroom and pulled out his song book.

Sweet Creature

The lyrics explained their relationship, their arguments, the good and the bad times, but that no matter how much they argued, no matter how much 'rope' they had left, that Louis would always bring him home. Harry may be Louis' home, but Louis was Harry's home.

He then wrote a letter to the boy.

Dear My Sweet Creature,

Wherever I go, you will always bring me home. You have always been the light of my life, you have been there for me since day one. I know it's hard when we argue but even when we do I still love you. We have to learn to work together, I never got to answer your question earlier either, baby. So here goes. No, I don't know where any of this is going. I know when we started we were just two hearts in one home, we didn't know much about each other or what the other was like, but as I started to understand you, the more I fell in love with you. I know we belong together, but every relationship needs effort. We need to stop the stupid arguments and just talk it out, I know we can. I want to live the rest of my life with you, and no matter what anyone says, no matter if people believe in us, I will always love you. Even if we end up apart, living separate lives, I will always be there for you. I may be your home, but you are mine. I love you more than words can explain, my sweet, Sweet Creature.

-Harold

He then shut the pen cap and walked downstairs to see the boy still soundly asleep. He rolled up the letter and tied it with a pink ribbon.

He placed it on the coffee table then walked into the kitchen and made them some dinner. It was a simple meal of mashed potatoes, chicken and corn.

Louis woke up shortly after, when Harry had just pulled the chicken out of the oven, and started to set the table. The man heard the ruffle of paper from the other room, he listened closely as he heard small and quiet gasps, then a sniffle and silent cries.

"Oh Harry." Louis cried, trying to wipe his tears away but they wouldn't stop coming.

Harry took that as his cue to enter the living room, and when he did so the small boy looked up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You really meant that? All of it?" Louis asked, motioning for the man to go closer. Harry did. He pulled the boy onto his lap, kissing him several times.

"I mean that." Harry said, turning the boy's head ever so slightly to the side, leaning down, giving him a slow and soft hickey on his neck.

"I mean every word. I love you more than anyone or anything else in the whole universe, baby. I will protect you, I will hold you, I will take a bullet for you, I will love you. Always, I promise you." Harry whispered, kissing the boy's cheek after each sentence.

Louis didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"I love you too." Was what he chose to say, but that said it all. Harry smiled then remembered what he was doing just moments ago.

"I made dinner, love. Come eat." Harry said, then went to remove the boy from his lap when Louis whined, and crawled back into the man's lap.

"So you do like it when I man handle you?" Harry smirked, then flipped the boy over his shoulder and carried him into the kitchen, plopping him down on his lap once again.

"Sometimes.." Louis mumbled, giggling when Harry tickled his side teasingly.

"What's that? Hm?" Harry smirked.

"I do! Okay I do." Louis said in defeat, cuddling into the man, now embarrassed.

"I see." Harry smiled, then kissed the boy's head and cut up his chicken. He served the first bite to Louis.

"How is it?" Harry asked, watching the boy's face closely.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Louis teased, laughing when Harry pushed him off of his lap.

"You can sit on the floor for the rest of the meal then." Harry joked, taking a bite himself.

"This is good! What are you talking about?!" Harry said in a shocked tone, letting the boy climb back onto his lap.

"Oh, really? Then let me try it again." Louis said, opening his mouth for Harry to deliver the next bite.

He chewed, swallowed and admitted it was the best chicken he had ever tasted.

"Not as good as your parma ham chicken. With a side of homemade mash." Harry teased, taking another bite.

"Let it go! I was eighteen for christ's sake!" Louis laughed at the overused joke.

After their meal the couple cleaned up, Louis washed and Harry dried. Then they went upstairs and slipped into their pyjamas, Louis choosing to wear one of Harry's hoodies and a pair of dark blue, silk panties to match his eyes. They were simple with a small black bow on the top. Harry just wore his boxers. He usually went nude, but it was cold tonight.

They brushed their teeth, Louis admitting that he used Harry's toothbrush when we was out late one night with his friends from the studio. Harry was disgusted and immediately threw it out, opening a spare one he had, making a mental note to buy another spare one for guests.

They skipped on the shower, already in their pyjamas, getting right into bed.

Louis was always the little spoon, because the one time Harry was the little spoon Louis ended up getting really grumpy the next morning, feeling cold. So Louis would always be the little spoon. And Harry never minded, he loved protecting the boy from everything, including the cold.

They cuddled into one another, giving each other one last kiss, and then they fell asleep safe and loved in their home, surrounded by four walls and a roof.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I just got inspired from Harry's new song Sweet Creature and wrote a quick one shot. It's what I believe the song is about, because as we all know, Mr. Harry Styles won't be telling.


End file.
